


Lusting

by ImmortalX



Series: Beauty and the lunatic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Celebrities, F/M, Horror, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalX/pseuds/ImmortalX
Summary: Clyde was done with his plan. He just needed to finish that day.





	1. Lusting

Clyde watches her on TV, her part? The star in a horror flick. The one that gets away. he indulges myself in pleasure cumming the tv on her as I pause the screen covering her scared frame in his cum on the screen, he finally clean himself up and un-pause the movie finding out auditions for her next movie are in his home town and applying right away the parts only call for extras but it's enough to get close to her. auditions start tomorrow though. he ought to get himself sorted. get tidied up for his first meet... 

He smiles and starts looking through all his clothes giving them all the sniff test "Damn...I need to do laundry” he jumps up going past his horror poser plastered walls throwing his shirt into the dirty wash basket. while scooping up the whole thing taking it into the wash-room getting the load on. 

That day blows by till he's led in bed wide awake. Thinking of her, that dyed black hair, that pail radiant skin. Perfection. Clyde can't help but to play with himself again he's addicted to her and he just can't help himself 

Thinking of her under him. Gasping for air, scratching him. Her voice bellowing off the walls as she calls his name...he ends up nodding off to that thought. Waking up when the sun peeks through his blinds.Getting up and ready, on the way out looking at himself in the mirror. Today was the day.


	2. in arm's reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde gets in. seeing a peek of his prize and makes a plan to snatch her away!

Clyde gets to the audition staring at his beauty but trying not to be creepy as to not get himself kicked out. A few crew members are calling people forward checking them over, giving them a pass or telling them to sit to the side. Then get told to leave, this is the moment... Clyde smiles and looks confident waiting for them to get to him   
He gets to the front.   
The man looks up "pft. Ne-" the woman with him stops him lightly jabbing his arm 

"Wait, wait..." she sits there, looking him over. Raising a brow to him like she doesn't know what to think. Clyde just kind of smiles showing of his teeth, knowing his appearance alone will help, she leans back on the chair. "...Yeah, he'll do, " she grabs a number sticker from the pile "your 312. Turn around please sir" Clyde nods and does as he's told trying not to look too excited knowing he's half way to his little beauty, he feels the woman putting the sticker on his back "go to the left. Someone will place you to set soon. NEXT!" she says shooing him away looking at the right, he sees her, sat on the trailer steps, playing a game on her phone while slurping from her large paper cup, she looks board. The director speaking at her, but the look in her eye is saying that it's going out as quick as its going on. 

He gets sat with about 70-100 other people. All talking, some of them existed to be in a movie. Some of them tweeting, taking selfies... He takes the time to check the walls looking for air vents, ways to get up there... One gallon jugs in each... Cover the extra-time units and make sure Anna is in her caravan when it goes off. He takes one look to her, he knows what needs to be done.


End file.
